<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一封信 by Rimifon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733696">一封信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon'>Rimifon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>极短</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiroiwa Ruki &amp; Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一封信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亲爱的鹤仔，</p><p>去了城堡最重要的一点就是要守规矩。在哪里不能在随便喊怪兽什么的，要识礼数知懂分寸。城堡内部分为两个世界，统治者主人们的世界和侍从的世界。执事作为行走在其间的唯一使者，要好好调度统筹。兼顾你未来主人的需要和仆人们必要的杂事。你初到城堡大概会住在底下一层的某个房间，根据经验哪里有些潮湿。请时刻注意不要让执事服受潮而变形，这会有损你主人的形象。根据祖制，每天七点一刻叫醒主人，并附上水煮蛋作为早餐。据我所知，你将面对的王子殿下，并不很乐意吃饭，需要你费心提醒。王子殿下不爱早睡，作为绅士请帮助王子殿下改正这点不良习惯。还有一句唠叨，王子的传言是真的，注意不要被王子当成玩具了。希望你谨言慎行一切安好。保持好作为执事和主人之间的分寸。</p><p>祝你早日成长为一名优秀的执事。</p><p>永远爱你，我的儿子。</p><p>爱你的，</p><p>父亲</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>